


Make A Wish

by MizuPhoenix



Series: CrackFic One-Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Dom Kylo Ren, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mild Smut, More about that teasing, Tatted Up Daddy Kylo Ren, Tattoos, ddd, don - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuPhoenix/pseuds/MizuPhoenix
Summary: On her twenty-fourth birthday Rose drags Rey out to a club to get her out of the depressive funk she's been in for almost a year. Enter the tatted-up ex Marine bartender Kylo Ren. He might be just the Daddy Rey needs to get her birthday spankings.





	Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinexxmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexxmoonlight/gifts).



> Written for my other half, Liz. I love and adore you and this is for you hun. 
> 
> Moodboard made by [AuroraNoirInStardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNoirInStardust/works) Ali found the perfect pic for something too! I'm amazed, it's gorgeous, and another gift for you Liz. Because we love you.

 

\---

 

“ _Oh, f-fuck! God, I needed this," Rey moaned against the sweat-slick neck of the man currently rocking her world._

“ _Yeah you did, baby girl. Now lay back and let a real man take care of your pretty little cunt,” he growled his voice rich and deep._

_Pleasure exploded behind her closed eyes as she was finally being taken care for the first time in months. His fingernails danced along her skin, a teasing caress to offset the brutal pace the hulking male above her had set with his thick fingers. Rey was sure she was going to be bruised tomorrow._

_Maybe Rose was right, and she would take a personal day. She made a mental note to thank her friend for dragging her out tonight._

 

\---

 

“So, you’re turning twenty-four this year, any plans?” Rose ask over the fruit cup she slurping. She waggled her eyebrows, pointing her fork towards the door. “Maybe involving a certain dark and brooding boss?”

Rey shoved a bit of peach into her mouth and resisted the urge to knock the fruit cup out of Rose's hands. "For the last time, would you please stop bringing him up? It was a one-time thing! I didn't even know he was my boss!"

Rose had been shipping her and their “dark and brooding boss” together for well over a year now. “Oh come on!” she cried, slamming the empty plastic onto the cheap table. “He’s been mooning over you forever. I’ve seen it!”

“You might want to have your eyes checked,” Rey deadpanned, dropping her head to the table and hoping a void would open up and swallow her whole. “He’s the one who ended things the moment he found out. He doesn’t want me.”

A growl was torn from her sweet friend’s throat. Well now attack dog Rose was out and looking for blood. “He’s an idiot then. And if that’s the case you need to go out and find yourself a _real_ man.”

Rey stared at the table, picking at the black plastic band. “Maybe I should become a nun. At least I don’t have to worry about being surrounded by temptation.”

“No. Oh honey, no. You said the sex wasn’t even that good. Just stop. You and I are going out clubbing,” Rose declared standing and throwing both cups into the trash. “I am getting you out of this funk for your B-Day if it’s the last thing I do!”

Rey shrugged. “Can’t stay out late. We both have to work the next day.”

“If tall, dark, and stupid has an issue with you taking a personal day, well he can just go fuck himself,” Rose stood shaking her fist in the air towards the door.

“Not so loud!" Rey hissed, finally rising from her slump across the chair. She just wanted to get her work done and forget about everything.

 

_\---_

 

“Seriously? You aren’t ready yet?” Rose threw her hands in the air.

“I don’t want to go,” Rey snapped back, perusing Tinder on her phone. “Just let me sit here and wallow.”

Rose marched over on hand on her hip and snatched the phone out of Rey’s hand. “Tinder? Really?” She looked at the most recent profile. “I mean look at this guy, Rey. Don looks like a damn ostrich. And this pic with his pants down and shirt lifted up... where is his dick? You want to find a Daddy dom, go out and find one. Don the Dickless and the rest of Tinder are not worthy of you.”

Rey smiled and made a grab for her phone. Rose twisted out of the way. “Give it back!”

"Put on that cute dress I got you last year and I will!" Rose continued to stare at the profile of Don. "I mean, this guy's eyes. He looks like a man who's had his dick stolen. Who hurt you, Don?"

Rey tried to bite back her laughter. Rose meant well, but she was still being a total pain. “That dress barely covers my ass.”

Rose turned and raised a single brow. “That’s the point. Now get your cute butt dressed.” Rose returned to swiping through Tinder.

“My phone?”

"Dress, Rey. Then we'll tal-" Rose stopped her jaw falling open. "I found the man who stole Don's dick. Baldomero! His profile pic is a literal devil. The lore deepens."

Rey, shaking her head, decided to just get it over with. Free alcohol on her birthday was not the worst idea. They would go out, have few drinks, dance. Then she could come home and curl up in bed. Alone.

Great.

 

_\---_

 

“ _You doing alright there baby girl?” The deep gravelly voice slithered down her ears and burrowed deep into her brain, causing her entire body to shudder._

“ _Yes, Daddy,” she groaned digging her nails into his scalp as the man dragged the flat of his tongue up her dripping slit._

“ _Daddy? Oh baby girl, you call me that and I might just keep you – and this perfect pussy of yours,” he said, honey brown eyes staring up at her from between her thighs. His chin was glistening with her slick._

“Please _,” Rey whined wiggling her hips closer to his talented tortuous tongue._

_A tattooed arm fell across her hips then forced her to keep still. “Stop wiggling, baby girl. Daddy hasn’t finished his dinner.”_

_Rey's eyes rolled back as he returned to circling her clit with swipes of his tongue and bruising her cunt with three of his thick fingers. She wanted more, but at the same time didn't want this sweet torture to end._

_"Come for me, so I can- fuck you taste so good- so I can claim your perfect cunt with my thick cock," he ordered._

 

\---

 

“Are you having fun?” Rose screamed into Rey’s ringing ears.

“I guess. Music’s nice, dancing is fun. I could use a drink though,” Rey shouted right back.

“To the bar!” Rose declared, grabbing her arm and somehow managing to work her way through the throng of people thrusting their hips into each other like animals.

God above, Rey was horny watching it all happen around her. After what felt like a lifetime, they finally managed to find their way towards the bar. Sitting down felt amazing to her sore feet, and Rey did nothing to hide her moan of pleasure as she slumped against the cool wood of the bar.

“Good night?” a rich voice hummed right by her ear.

Startled, Rey shot up and choked on the air as she processed the drop-dead gorgeous man behind the counter. He was tall, gigantic even, and _thick._ The bulging muscles of his tattooed arms had her leaking like a faucet.

Rey clamped her thighs together as she found her focus drawn to his plush pink lips. Which – while sinful and would feel amazing on her skin – made her a bit jealous. She needed lipstick to reach that shade and this hulking man had it naturally.

It was ultimately his eyes, big brown and beautiful that really did her in. Or rather the smolder they seemed to be regarding her with. Before she was dripping, now she might be gushing a bit. Those hauntingly hypnotizing honeyed orbs belied the hunger in his own gaze.

Rey swallowed audibly, which brought a smirk to the man's lips. If they had been sinful before now – well, now she needed a new pair of underwear. Rey wanted nothing more for her twenty-fourth birthday than to have those lips all over her. His aquiline nose was big – but much like the rest of him – it fit him. That too could come in handy, as his lips would trail across her skin, so too would his nose breathing her in.

Rey did her best to hide the shiver that crept up her spine. One long blink, and a deep inhale later she opened her eyes and intentionally roved her eyes over this ridiculously attractive bartender.

The uniform he wore seemed to be a size too small, and the wide expanse of his chest, hidden by strained black cotton looked a perfect place to rest her head. His strong broad shoulders a place to hold onto, or to shed her tears. The wood of the bar hid the rest of him from sight, but what she had seen was enough to send her libido into the stratosphere.

“Huh," was Rey's altogether intelligent response. Considering the state of her mind and the lust toying with her tongue, it was far better than the near-gibberish currently coursing through her brain.

The handsome bartender only smiled wider, teeth a bit crooked but _charming_. “I said, _good_ night?” he asked again raising his voice a bit.

“It’s her birthday, and she’s feeling a bit lonely,” Rose shouted back before Rey’s own mind raced to try and string words into a sentence.

 _How do speak words?_ Rey thought with a smirk, sure it was a meme Rose had shown her at some point. “Yeah,” she nodded her head.

The man smiled, moving around behind the bar grabbing various liquors and tins and spinning them around with a flourish. “Oh, how old are we tonight Birthday girl?”

“Tw-”

“Twenty-four!” Rey shouted, her brain snapping back to reality. The haze of lust cleared enough that she had full mental faculties, but still lingered on the edge.

“Ah, you get your spankings yet?” was it just her or did _that_ sound a bit more lewd than his earlier tone.

Rey, feeling her cheeks flush, bowed her head and gave a quick shake of her head. “No,” she whispered.

“No boyfriend. My best friend Rey is _very_ single,” Rose shouted.

Rey wanted to bury her head under a rock. She was sure Rose was only trying to help, but shouting out ‘hey my friend is sad and alone’ no matter the reason still stung.

“Beautiful thing like you? That’s a damn shame. Every man in here should be buying you a drink, just trying for a chance with you,” this time Rey was sure she did not imagine the gravely, desire-laden tone.

Rey’s head shot up and there in front of her was a pink drink with a cute little umbrella. “I-um, what’s this?”

The man – she really should ask his name and give hers – stared into her very soul as a slow deliberate smile spread across his lips. As if time had slowed to a crawl she watched his pink tongue slide out to wet his lips – teeth biting his the plump bottom lip, dragging across the flesh.

“I call this the _Baby Girl_ , so sweet it’ll curl your toes, and with enough of a kick to really change your night,” he nudged the drink closer. “Consider it your first offer,” he winked.

Rey felt like she was sweating as much as the condensation on the glass. She watched it drip down and tried to ignore Rose as she continued to nudge her in the ribs. Yes, she was very much aware this man was flirting. She was not so oblivious to notice what his flirting was insinuating either. Rose could be right, this guy was a total Daddy.

"I'm Rey," she rushed out from her suddenly parched mouth. She wet her own lips and reached out to take the glass in hand.

His hands! How had she not noticed the sheer size of his hands? They were massive, dwarfing her own. They were warm as well, cupping her own hand around the cool and sweating glass of alcohol. Oh, she wanted them all over her. Those hands could give her all the spankings.

“I’d like that very much, Rey,” he whispered into her ear.

Rey blinked, not noticing him lean across the bar while she was distracted by the revelation that was his hand. “Wha-” then her brain registered his words, and Rey realized she must have uttered her thoughts out loud. “Oh god,” she groaned.

“I’d prefer Kylo, but I’ll take it,” he purred, and then to make matters worse for her already ruined panties, he literally purred.

Right. Into. Her. Ear.

All she could manage was a whimper. Remembering to breathe was a task in it of itself. Everything faded away while Kylo sharpened to all her sense.

“You keep that pretty little ass here until I get off tonight,” he offered, lips caressing the shell of her ear, “and I’ll make sure you get off as much as you want, baby girl.”

“Hnnnng,” words had failed her. Rey nodded her head vigorously.

"Good girl," he purred in that sinful dark tone. Pleasure rocked down her spine, as his teeth nipped at her lobe. "But fuck if I don't want to bend that perky ass over my bar and take you right here, right now. Don't move."

Rey would become one with the chair if it would make this man happy.

 

\---

 

“So, wait you own the club?" Rey blinked hours later when everyone else had left. Rose had taken a Lyft home since Kylo had provided them both with drinks the entire night. _On the house._

“It was _supposed_ to be just a bar,” Kylo sighed with a roll of his eyes, and then pointed towards a ginger man ordering workers around across the floor. “My best friend and co-owner decided a club would be more profitable.”

“Ah,” Rey nodded, but the bitter sting that Kylo probably did this with a girl every night wounded her. _This is just a hook-up. It’s just birthday sex! Get over it. What would Rose do?_

Rose would probably have cracked under the sexual tension and offered to suck him off behind the bar by now. _Probably not the best idea with so many people around._

“Hey,” his voice called, warm hand under her chin lifting her up from her study of the wood grain. “What’s put that frown on your beautiful face?”

The sheer sincerity of his concern washed over her, but it was his eyes that undid her. Eyes dark and searching were filled with a gentleness that stole her literal breath. Perhaps it was this look that stole Don’s dick.

 _Okay, still a bit drunk,_ Rey thought to herself.

“You probably do this a lot,” she offered the truth and would either be damned or meet salvation by it.

It was Kylo's turn to frown, "Actually no. Believe it or not, most women find me intimidating. I'm big, tatted-up former Marine. Hux says I constantly exude an aura of ‘Fuck off'," he explained hand still warm cupping her chin.

“Oh,” Rey winced, “I’m sorry. But also, are these women _blind_?”

Kylo rewarded her with another chuckle, “I’m not sure. Now, I know it’s technically no longer your birthday, but are you still up for those spankings?” he bent low and whispered into her ear.

“Yes, please.”

“Good girl. You did so well waiting for me all night. Now I’m going to give you a special reward on top of your present,” his tone dropped another octave and the bass thrummed through her body like a livewire.

“Oh?”

“If you make a birthday wish, I’ll make it come true," he pressed an open-mouthed kiss against her neck. Kylo’s arm came up around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest. “Let’s get you upstairs so you can make your wish... and blow.”

Rey wanted nothing more than to have someone love her unequivocally for the rest of her life – and maybe he could be a hot Daddy Dom to boot. She took a deep breath and stepped into the elevator.

 

\---

 

Years later, married to Kylo with their first kid on the way. He kept his promise. Wishes sometimes do come true.

Except if you’re Dickless Don. Some say you can still hear him to this day searching for Baldomero to reclaim his lost dick.

Maybe not all wishes then. Just the ones that count.

Sorry Don. Sucks to be you.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Liz, Make a Wish (and Blow)
> 
> 😘💕😂


End file.
